


Pure Imgaination

by cheesecakestripper



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecakestripper/pseuds/cheesecakestripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come with me, and you'll be, In a world of pure imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Imgaination

**Author's Note:**

> **Use Pure Imagination by Maroon 5 as theme song**

 

 

Alice took a sharp turn around the corner of the darkened asylum. Her breathing became more rapid as she walked on.

 

_Come with me, and you'll be_

_In a world of pure imagination_

 

She flinched as she noticed the blood covered walls. All the doors were open in the hallway. Alice felt hot tears roll down her cheek.

 

_Take a look and you'll see_

_Into your imagination_

 

 

Suddenly distant blood-curdling screams echoed. "Please, please, please..." Alice murmured to herself. "Dear Jesus, please....no, no, no, no, no.."

 

_We'll begin with a spin_

_Travelling in the world of my creation_

 

_'Alice, Alice..'_ A young girl said in a sing-song voice. Alice whimpered out. She was trembling. _'Stop playing hide and seek, silly!'_ The little girl said, _'We don't want him to be mad, do we?'_ "Please," she was sobbing now, "Just leave me alone!"

 

_What we'll see will defy_

_Explanation_

 

_'I think I found you!'_ The little girl said. Alice sped up her pace. _'I see you!'_ The little girl called out. Alice started to run. She slipped on a puddle of blood on the intestine cover floor. The sound of a light pidder-padder of footsteps grew louder behind her. "NOO!!!!" She yelled out. 


End file.
